Oh, By The Way...
by Rhapsody81
Summary: Two X-men come back from a long break with a few surprises... Here's chapter 6, the end of the Sappy Road...about time!!! R&R please (Don't make me beg)
1. Oh Baby

Author: TaCora (Rhapsody)…call me whatever  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction. But if they aren't X-men or related characters chances are that I do own them.  
  
1 Chapter 1: Oh Baby  
  
Being naturally light on her feet, sneaking back into the mansion wasn't a problem. As much as she wanted to see everyone, she wanted to unwind, lighten her load and keep her surprise as calm as possible, but that was not to happen.  
  
"Bonjour Stormy. Comment ca va? Gambit t'ink it be tres drole, non? Why try ta sneak into ya home chere? An' why ya been gone so long? Gambit miss his Stormy"  
  
Somewhere along the lines she tried to interject but couldn't get a word past her lips. So she stood there and smiled until he was done with his inquisition.  
  
"Why you be laughin', chere? Gambit, not t'ink dis be a laughin' matter." But her smile was infection and he moved into hug her but she stopped him.  
  
"Just a moment, Remy. Allow me to put my things down first please. And do not think that I did not notice the use of that infernal name you still insist on calling me. As I remember, you still have a lightning bolt with your name on it."  
  
He watched her place the bundle in her arms upon the bed with a certain gentleness. She treated the bundle almost as if it were fragile. That got the wheels in Gambit's head turning. Gathering Ororo in a hug, he swung her around like a brother to his long lost sister. In fact, that is what he considered her to be, his sister, whom he'd always love and protect. Still embraced he had to ask…  
  
"'Roro?"  
  
"Yes, Remy?"  
  
"What be dat you put down jus' now?"  
  
"That would be my child, Remy"  
  
"Oh. I was jus' curious."  
  
Mentally counting, "five, four, three, two…"  
  
"YOUR WHAT???"  
  
"Shhh, Gambit. She is sleeping. Getting a child to sleep is not an easy task." Ororo was having trouble masking the humor in her voice.  
  
"Stormy, you be pullin' a joke on ole Remy right?" He walked over to the bundle on the bed and gently pulled back the blanket just in case something jumped out at him. What greeted him was the sleeping form of a child. What made the child identifiably Ororo's were the wisps of white curls and the light mocha hue she began to show. "You not be joking. Why you not tell us, 'Roro?"  
  
"Uh-oh. You did not call me Stormy. I must be in deep, huh?" she said flashing that innocent grin.  
  
"Chere, Gambit t'ink dat is not funny." With that he headed towards the door.  
  
As if to thin air she spoke aloud. "I think he is really hurt. We will have to apologize and make it up to him later, we all will make it up to him. I did not think he would take things so hard."  
  
"Yeah, Darlin'. I think we'll have a lot of explaining to do. But why do I have to 'make it up to him'?"  
  
"Because love, he thinks of me as a sister and when he discovers which boy has been slipping through his sisters' window late at night, he will not be happy in the least."  
  
"If you say so but, I think I better disappear now." He kissed his wife and his first born daughter and left as silently as he came. "See you in a few days, love."  
  
Soon Chapter 2… 


	2. She Has A WHAT???

Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction. If they aren't X-men or marvel related, chances are that I do own them.  
  
  
  
SHE HAS A WHAT???  
  
  
  
Remy went straight from Ororo's room to the kitchen to get a beer. All the way there his rumblings could be heard. "Gambit can' believe Stormy did dis an' not tell me." Jean, Rogue, Elizabeth, and Jubilee sat around the kitchen table having lunch and talking.  
  
"Well Damn, Gambit! Could you be any more of a sour puss!" spat Elizabeth.  
  
"Yeah, Rem! I mean no offense but Storm has been gone for four months. She's probably trekking Africa again!"  
  
"Whateva Jubilee, but dat ain' what Stormy been doin'. She's…"  
  
"Gambit, you know as well as I do Storm had a lot of responsibilities to take care of, like the Street Urchins and her village. She, more than anyone, deserves some time off." Jean interrupted. "Yeah, G-man! She'll be back soon and she'll be happy to know that you've taken care of her plants in her loft as you promised her."  
  
"No he hasn't! I have. Remy can't tell the difference between a weed and a Chia-pet"  
  
"Very funny love, but as Remy was saying, Stormy's already in her room. But…" Before he could finish his sentence they were off and running to the attic loft.  
  
"But she got…Oh neva mind. You find out all own ya own." Leaning against the counter he smiled at the thought of his Stormy, a mother. "Well, Stormy. It's 'bout time ya have a petite of ya own. Ya deserve it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
She closed the open window of love's escape and returned to making unpacking a memory and getting her child settled a priority. It was like unwrapping a gift and wanting to preserve the wrapping paper. Her daughter, bundled in a series of blankets, was that fragile gift she couldn't wait to unwrap. "Well, my child, this is your new home and from the sounds of the impending foot steps they know we're home."  
  
"Gal, we know you're in there. Ya might as well open tha door." Laughing from the other side of the door was contagious. "I should have expected this," Ororo thought to herself.  
  
Yup, you should've  
  
Jean! You should know better than that  
  
Uh-huh, shouldn't I though. You know, they're going to learn about your little secret sooner or later  
  
I suppose you would like to see your god child again  
  
That would be nice. It's been two weeks since I've seen her last  
  
Open the door  
  
Turning the knob slowly, Jean entered, followed closely by Betsy, Rogue, and Jubilee.  
  
"Hey, Rain Lady. So you thought you'd just show up without a word? You're as bad as Wolvie." Jubilee said as she was about to plop herself down on the bed.  
  
No! Don't do that Jubilee Jean yelled telepathically as not to wake the child, but startling Jubilee in the process causing her to fall.  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
"Shhhhh! Jubilee, please lower your voice," Ororo pleaded.  
  
"What? All of a sudden you have sensitive hearing?"  
  
"Jubilation Lee, if you wak…"  
  
"Wahhhh…"  
  
"Too late," Jean snickered.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?!" Gasped a very disconcerted Betsy, Jubilee and Rogue.  
  
"Do not be simple! You know exactly what that is. And for the record, IT, is my child and her name is Timber."  
  
Jean went to the crying child to calm her newborn nerves. Timber quieted almost instantly recognizing her second mother. "I think I'd like one of mine own soon," she thought watching as Timber's eyes drifted close as quickly as they opened. "Oh aren't you the sweetest thing?"  
  
"Is it me or do you smell a dirty diaper?  
  
"Ewwwww! I am so gone!" And with that Jubilee bolted for the door.  
  
"I think I'll join you, Jubes. I don't wish to know what just came out of that baby. Though I am quite happy for you Ororo."  
  
"Yeah, me to Storm, really happy for you. In fact, I'm gonna be happy from the other side of this door."  
  
"'Ro, how did this happen, sugah?" Jean and Ororo exchanged raised eyebrows and laughed. "I know how this happened… ya know what I mean!!"  
  
Ororo couldn't resist playing with Rogue. "First, it requires two or more people to have sexual intercourse. For my sake, let us just say two. After nine months, or seven in this case, a child forces his or her way out into the world through the small…"  
  
"Alright, Sugah! You jus' think you're real funny, don't cha!  
  
"Well, Rogue, yes, yes I do." The room erupted into laughter but not loud enough to wake a sleeping child.  
  
After ten minutes under inquisition, Ororo turned her attention and thoughts to the window. "I wonder how Logan is doing."  
  
  
  
Chapter three? Soon? Maybe… 


	3. Whose line is it anyway?

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, Wish I did.  
  
  
  
Whose Line is it anyway?  
  
Two days later, most of the inhabitants of the mansion shared a restless night and Ororo and child were still the topic of much conversation.  
  
"So, now we have a child in the mansion." Psylocke said after finding Gambit slumped against a tree smoking. She settled herself between his thighs, leaning her back against his chest, to enjoy its rise and fall.  
  
"Yeah we do chere." He said blowing smoke down wind.  
  
"Wow, she gave birth. Who bloody knew she was dating? And why the hell didn't I know? I mean, I'm a telepath and I didn't know."  
  
"You? Stormy keep dis secret an' not tol' me. Me of all people." At this point, he was sitting upright and his red eyes didn't deceive his emotion. Betsy turned around and was facing him knowing what she'd see in his face. "I be like a brotha ta stormy an' she not tell me. Gambit be…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
"Pissed! I can't believe Ororo was pregnant and she didn't tell anyone, most of all me. I am leader and she is second in command. She should have told me or the professor."  
  
"Actually, lover, she did tell the Charles."  
  
Fixing his visor as he settled into bed, he stopped all motion. "How do you know that she tol… you knew too? You knew didn't you?" Slightly miffed, he began passing in front of the bed. Of course Jean enjoyed the sight of Scott in his boxers but she new right now was not the time.  
  
"Yes, I knew. I was also there when they were born, two weeks ago."  
  
" That's where you went? You said that you were…they? What're you talking about?"  
  
"Did I say, they? I meant, he," she tried to cover her tracks not once but twice and both times she unsuccessful.  
  
"He? I thought it was a girl."  
  
Damn in, damn it, damn it!  
  
"I heard that!!! Jean, what're you not tell me now?"  
  
"I can't Scott. I've made a promise to Ororo that I intend on keeping."  
  
"How much do you know?"  
  
"No hints, husband. Just be happy for them." Scott climbed back into bed, still perturbed but somewhat calmer.  
  
"I am, but I didn't even know Ororo was…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dating? Who was 'Roro datin'?"  
  
"I suppose, my dear, that is something that you will have to take up with our resident new mother."  
  
"I tried to, but she kep' avoidin' the topic like a worm 'bout ta be bait. Ya know, Hank, you seem all to calm 'bout all this, sugah."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"You knew, didn't cha?" If his color blended with his emotion, he'd be a violet, velvet, walking rug at the moment. His silence gave her the answer she needed and her curiosity was well peaked.  
  
"How'd ya keep this a secret and not tell anyone? How long did ya know? I bet ya know who she's datin'. Come on, Hank."  
  
"No, Madame. It is doctor, patient privilege. You know that."  
  
"Oh, come on. Who was she datin'?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey kiddo."  
  
"Wolvie, your back!"  
  
  
  
Do I dare a chapter 4? 


	4. Almost Complete Family

Author: TaCora  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: The kids are mine. Marvel owns the rest 'Nuff said  
  
  
  
1 Almost Complete Family  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kiddo." Logan said from a partially open side door.  
  
"Wolvie, you're back! I missed you, missed you, missed you, a lot"  
  
"Yeah, I can tell kid. What're ya doin' up? You should be catchin' Z's or somethin'? Go on kid. I'll catch up with ya tomorrow."  
  
"Aw, alright Wolive. But there's a lot I need ta tell ya like about Storm and her baby."  
  
"Storm? Ororo? She had a kid?" He feigned excitement.  
  
"Yeah, a lot had changed since you've been gone!"  
  
"Night kid" Jubilee leaned in to kiss Logan's cheek and was greeted with a familiar but odd smell for Logan. Burrowing her eyebrows she decided to ignore it for the moment.  
  
"Night, Wolvie." She turned and left to go to bed but that one thought was running rampant through her mind. "Why did Wolvie smell like baby powder? Maybe it's not him. It must be me. If Storm has me change one more diaper I may just demonstrate how sick it makes me. It's a good thing I like the kid. Was it me or did he not sound so surprised about Storm?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
"Didn't think I'd get rid of the kid so easily." He said talking to the baby seat that was delicately hidden on the other side of the door and out of Jubilee's sight. "Good boy! Ya know when ta stay quiet. You'll like Jubes when ya meet her officially. She's like your big sister, she just don't know it yet!" That got a bubbly giggle from the baby and he Stopped to wipe his son's mouth. "'kay now, ya really gonna have ta be quiet so I can get ya to your ma and sister."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
In the attic loft  
  
Lyrical words of sunshine and love could be heard as a lullaby for a sleepy child. "Logan, where are you and my son?" She thought looking down at her daughter. "Do you miss daddy and Hunter as much as I do?" They tiny pair of gray eyes and pouty mouth answered her with a yawn. "Yes, so do I."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
In the hallway...  
  
"We're almost there kid, just another… Damn, someone comin'. Don't tell your ma I said damn either."  
  
"Not to fear old friend it is only I." Rounding the corner, Hank made his appearance known although he knew Logan could smell him already as he smelled Logan. Gotta love those animal senses.  
  
"So this would be the young man that Ororo misses so much."  
  
"Awww, she misses me!" Logan joked.  
  
"I said young man, my friend." He said looking over the top frame of his specs, taking a closer look at Hunter. "The only difference between Hunter and Timber is their hair and eye color." His observation was correct of course. Where Timber has white, wispy curls and Logan's gray wolf-like eyes, Hunter, has dark, obedient curls and Ororo's sky-born eyes. They were outward reflections of their parents. But the idea of Ororo and Logan together threw the occupants of the mansion off, so they hadn't suspected a thing.  
  
"Here, let me help you to the attic. If I don't, it will be long before you reach your destination. Betsy and Remy, I believe, are still out of the mansion. So if we hurry, we will get there undet…" Halfway through the word undetected, Charles surprised them by hovering right in front of his office.  
  
"Hey, Chuck!"  
  
"Logan, how are you?" he asked rather nonchalantly.  
  
"Funny, Chuck. How long did you know I was here?"  
  
"Oh, not long. Hunter gave it away. Babies do not know how to shield their thoughts." He reached for Hunter and held him in on his lap. "He is truly a magnificent child. I suppose he takes after his parents."  
  
"Thanks, grandpa. I think I better get him to his ma before he gets hungry. I am all out of the milk she expressed delivered. If he doesn't eat soon, it won't be a pretty picture."  
  
"Yes, I agree that is best," he said handing the child over to his father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Timber was thankfully asleep so Ororo took what little time she had to shower. With the baby situated in the center of her king size bed and pillows surrounding her, just in case she rolled over, Ororo made her way to the bathroom leaving the door open.  
  
It was what she need. She needed every inch of her renewed body to be pelted by the pressure and massaged with by the heat of the water. She didn't think she would have too long before Timber awoke, so after twenty minutes she forced herself from the shower. Wrapping herself in a white, downy softened towel, she used her hand to clear the fogged mirror and see her new reflection.  
  
"You looked tired, darlin'" She was startled by his voice, not expecting him to be there. "Logan, I hate when you do that, but it is very good to have you back and most importantly have my son back," She said enjoying the heat of his chest pressed against her back and his arms woven around her toweled body. "Your son? I thought he was ours," he said nuzzling his nose deeper into her neck, savoring her aroma. "Yours, mine, ours. It is all the same to me." The rumble from his laugh caused his facial stubble tickled her at the base of her neck effecting a squirm out of his grasp and a bout of giggles. "You know, 'Yours, Mine and Ours' is a good movie. They had enough kids to put the Brady Bunch to shame."  
  
"Oh yeah? How many?" she said peering at her son, whom Logan placed carefully next to his sister.  
  
"I'd say more than10, maybe 16 or more," He answered coming up behind her, placing one hand around her waist and the other on her thigh.  
  
"If you believe that we are having that many children, you are sorely mistaken," she said trying to concentrate as the hand resting on her thigh drifted upwards to a place he has gotten to know well. "Stop that, you animal."  
  
"Grrr, Baby."  
  
"I can not believe you just said that. Apparently, that was a result of one too many Austin Powers movies with Jubilation."  
  
"Look who's talkin' with your I'm-too-sexy-striptease and Ms. I'm-a- contortionist. I think that's the night they were conceived."  
  
"They are beautiful, Hunter and Timber. Thank you," she said turning in his arms to face the face she'd wake up to everyday for as long as they shall live. "Thank you for making me love again. Thank you for your commitment. Thank you for allowing me the chance I did not have with my parents. The X- men is our family, but now WE truly have a family, with each other and OUR children. They will demand more from us than we know and I look forward to all that is to come. But I would be lying if I said that I was not afraid."  
  
"Ororo, first I should be thanking you. You've given me a past, present, and a future. But, love, I think I got ya beat in the fear department. Don't let that get around, I still have a reputation," he said while managing a grin. "I don't wanna mess this up. I ain't perfect, but…"  
  
"You are far from perfect and that is just the way you will stay. If we teach our children perfection they will never have anything to strive for because they have everything, but you and I know that there is no such thing as perfection. We can teach them what we know and allow them to make their own mistakes, but they will be great in whatever they do. With all that said, Kiss me."  
  
"You're pretty bossy lady."  
  
"I agree, but right now I will settle for being pretty."  
  
"Windrider, you're more than pretty, you are the most erotic woman breathing in all the world."  
  
"Now, words like that will get you everywhere. Now shut up and kiss me." Leaning in towards each other, heads tilted slightly to their respective rights were not allowed to meet in the awaited embrace.  
  
"Wahhhhh" They both let out a sigh. "We knew it would be like this. We are being beckoned."  
  
"I am sure he's hungry. We ran out of expressed milk. Now he can get it from the…"  
  
"If you wish not to end up in the med lab, it would be wise not to finish that sentence!"  
  
After nursing Hunter, Ororo and Logan fell asleep at extreme ends of the bed and on their side so they had a clear view of their children and each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside  
  
"Remy, I should have gone to bed an hour ago. I am exhausted. Will you join me?"  
  
"Oui, Remy will join you soon. I jus' wan' ta check in on Stormy before I do."  
  
"Okay love. See you soon." After kissing him, she made her way to her room and he made his way to the attic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5…eventually.  
  
(It's getting sappy, I'll try to rectify that) 


	5. Family Matters

Author: Rhapsody  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor college student and this is my get rich quick scheme, fan fiction. Imagine that!  
  
Title: Oh, By The Way… 5  
  
  
  
Remy made his way to Ororo's balcony window and picked the look of the doors. The wind danced with her curtains and blurred the sleeping figure upon the bed. If the curtains did not blur his path of sight, he would have seen that Ororo's body was not the only adult body upon the bed.  
  
"Why is Stormy sleeping on her left side? Must be because of the babe," he thought to himself.  
  
Walking closer to the bed the light of the moon stopped him dead in his tracks as he saw what the moon illuminated. His jaw seemed unhinged as it gaped open at the sight of Logan's body in that bed, with not one but two children. If someone were to slap him on the back at that moment, his heart would have surely leapt from his chest.  
  
"Hmmm…" Ororo stretched the arm under her and placed it back where it was, but the arm that was free she stretch across her children, unconsciously aware of not settling the pressure of her arm on them.  
  
As if almost on cue, Logan began to stir. Apparently his nose was more awake than he was. "Cajun, if you wake these kids or Ororo, it's you and me to the death!"  
  
"Roof, Now!" was the only response.  
  
Remy went straight to the roof and with his natural grace he began pacing the panel while lighting and absorbing the charge of the card in his hand. "Do Remy jus' throw dis at da homme or let him speak den throw it?"  
  
"Hey, Cajun, ya planning' on throwing that at me?"  
  
"Gambit, still be think' 'bout it! Why you nor Stormy not tell me. If you been a true homme you would've ask Gambit first."  
  
"Ask ya what Cajun? Ororo's a grown woman, she can decide for herself and she did. After she and I made it official, we figured we needed a shit load of time together away from this place. So she told everyone she was going to Africa for a much-needed vacation and to take care some things and I did my disappearing act. It was perfect."  
  
"So let me get dis straight before I kill you homme. You and Stormy be married? And you were married 'fore you left da mansion? And you not tell Gambit?"  
  
"Please do not be angry with us Remy. Well, not too angry anyway."  
  
"Ororo? Where are the kids?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I thought they were both too young for a night on the roof," She smiled. "Relax love, they are still asleep in their play pen and I figured with your hearing you will be able to detect the slightest movement."  
  
"Uh, Hello! Gambit still standin' here, waiting."  
  
Ororo started to make her way towards Remy but he stopped her.  
  
"Stay dere Stormy. Gambit can' talk to you when you too close. Gambit not concentrate when or t'ink straight when you touch him like dat and you know it chere."  
  
"So she uses that against you too huh?" Logan grinned while lighting his cigar. Ororo first tossed his a smirk from over her shoulder for that comment and then a warning glance for his latter action.  
  
"Darlin' were outside, they're inside."  
  
"Not the point and you know it. You better take a shower before handling Timber and Hunter."  
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  
"Gambit, there is nothing to say that will make you feel any more clearer on this current event. We felt we had to go about this secretly because neither of us are public people. When we first made our decision you were away with Elizabeth, though that is not an excuse, it will have to serve as a temporary explanation."  
  
"Okay Chere, but how do you explain the two babes? Gambit jus' thought dere was a petite fille and now dere is another?"  
  
"That's easy, Swamp Rat, they're twins"  
  
"You may not wanna go callin' names or Stormy's kids gonna grow-up knowin' me as dere pere!" Ororo stepped between exposed claws and glowing cards and extended fists of lightning in both direction to separate the two.  
  
"I will gladly raised both those children on my own if you two do not stop this foolery. Both my children will know their father and their Guardian Angel."  
  
"Guardian Angel? What you mean Chere?  
  
"Well, you have always been there for me when I have needed you most, like a guardian angel almost. Through much deliberation and arguing," she glanced back at her husband. "Logan and I have named Jean and Scott as godparents but we also wanted someone who would go to the ends of the Earth to make sure Hunter and Timber well taken care of and protected as we would. You are the only person who will freeze hell over to make them happy."  
  
"You know Stormy, you assume I'd do a lot for lil' Stormy and Wolvie."  
  
"Am I wrong?"  
  
"No, you be right, and I accept."  
  
"Things cool Cajun?" Logan asked while extending a hand.  
  
Remy accepted his hand but looked him square in the eye. "For Stormy's sake and de twins, it'd be cool between you and me. So, Remy guess this be g'night den."  
  
"I love you," Ororo said while gathering Remy in a hug. "I believe you, Chere, but never forget you be Remy's soeur and you mean de world ta me. Therefore, you homme," pointing to Logan, "better take damn good care of your new family."  
  
"Aye, aye Cajun." 


	6. Completely a Family

Author: Rhapsody  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? No money + No own = No sue  
  
Title: Oh, By The Way… 6/6  
  
  
  
1 Completely a Family  
  
  
  
It's been three months since Stormy and the Logan show up wit dere little surprises. Dey be teething already, but Gambit not know much 'bout babes, Well not dis kind of babe anyway. Gambit was jus' a little scared when the petite would grab his face and start ta gnaw on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Aw, look, Hunter finds Gambits charm irresistible too," Jean said from somewhere behind me.  
  
  
  
"Dis, be no kiss. Remy t'inks maybe da petite be more like her pere den we t'ink." There was an uproar of laughter around him.  
  
  
  
"No, she was not kissing you, she is teething and wanted something to chew on." Stormy explained while taking the petite off my face and handin' me a towel.  
  
  
  
Da lil' homme, Hunter, was on his sister's lap. Logan and 'Roro legally adopted Jubilee and waited for her 15th b-day ta tell her. Now, Hunter sat on Jubilee's lap mesmerized by da colors of jellybeans in the container he replaced. He'd laugh when she moved it and it made a noise.  
  
  
  
"Are babies always this easy to please?" Jubilee asked Storm.  
  
  
  
"When they are this young, yes. The slightest thing that ignites their curiosity they will pay attention too, but they are also easily distracted."  
  
  
  
Stormy always seem so proud when she talks 'bout her children, including Jubilee. She jus' wanna be da best maman possible since she lost hers so early. Gambit know dat Jubilee always thought Storm t' be like her mere but when it was official, it really became official. Dat made Stormy happy, and anyt'ing dat make my Stormy happy, make me happy. Logan be da same way. He talk 'bout kids, a lot. It not bother ol' Remy, not at all. Gambit 'members one late night we had. De fille woke up and Wolf-man put her back to sleep by rockin' her. Now dats a sight. Gambit wish he had a camera!  
  
  
  
"Hey homme, what's up?"  
  
  
  
"Puttin' her back to sleep and thinking."  
  
  
  
"What you be t'inkin' 'bout now?"  
  
  
  
"Timber. Anyone ever thinks about breakin' her heart and they'll be crappin' through a new poop-chute."  
  
  
  
"Either dat, or they be piecing his body for a long time."  
  
  
  
"Ha, maybe they'll be doin' both, eh Cajun."  
  
  
  
"May be, homme, may be."  
  
  
  
The Wolf-man, and me, we come to a silent agreement 'bout things. Da more he make Stormy happy, da happier I be. Though I know he don' care, it just seems ta work out dat way.  
  
  
  
But here we all are, de X-men plus deux! The lil ones won everyone hearts over instantly, especially Chuck, all de men for dat matter, but wit Chuck, he be like a proud grand-pere. De X-men never cease t' amaze me.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
